Not Today
by Pink Wolf Princess
Summary: "All right, who let Theo watch the syfy channel again?"


I can't believe I didn't make this connection sooner… no, I own neither Power Rangers nor Men in Black. Nor The Matrix.

Note: this can take place any time between Casey's introduction as a karate instructor and the final battle with Dai Shi. WARNING: not in the same verse as the RJ/Fran fluff-fic, or any other of my fics for that matter. I have also given the Rangers a common civilian Super Sentai power (but in this case gender doesn't matter).

* * *

Lily and Theo were manning the kitchen, Casey was off doing a delivery, Dom and Fran were doing some mid-afternoon shopping, and RJ was out front. Due to the quiet the Yellow and Blue Rangers could hear a regular customer strike up a conversation with RJ. The voice was male, and while vaguely familiar the two didn't know him very well.

"Hey, RJ?"

"Yeah, Jason?"

"I've been wondering something lately."

"Oh?"

"You and the others always seem to disappear whenever the Power Rangers show up. Could it be…?"

"What? Nah," RJ off-handedly replied. "We're just the humble workers of a pizza place."

Theo and Lily couldn't be as calm. They exchanged wide-eyed looks as they continued prepping a pizza for one of the JKP's few current customers; well, Lily was making the pizza and Theo straightening up the pantry.

"Right. Which is why every time I see you guys not in your JKP uniforms it's in a Ranger color, and when the White Ranger showed up it was right before you hired Dom."

Sounding more amused than anything else RJ responded, "Now, I'm not saying you're right, because you're not, but I'd be interested in hearing your theory."

Lily nearly choked and Theo started to bang his head against the wall- literally. But they couldn't help but listen in as Jason elaborated on his 'theory'.

"Well, for starters you hired the four as employees just as the Power Rangers Jungle Fury showed up. Casey is the Red Ranger, since besides you he is the one in charge. Theo, by virtue of being the smart one, is the Blue Ranger. Lily, as the cheerful one, is the Yellow Ranger."

"You forgot Fran and me."

"I was getting there. You are the mentor and Fran is the Violet Ranger."

**_GAK_** summed up the duo's reactions and expressions to the latter idea. Not that they didn't like Fran, she was one of their closest friends, but she was not one of the Rangers. Not by a long shot.

"Oh?"

"Well, you're the boss but you don't mind them leaving all the time so clearly you're in the know. Furthermore you are the eldest, and the mentor ought to be older than the Rangers."

_(AN: let's hear him say that where Dr. K can hear him, eh?)_

"But Fran?"

"Meh… she's the closest you guys have to a Green, and as the first Violet morpher its user has the right to act however he – or she- wants to act."

"So… Fran is the Violet Ranger? I doubt it; if we were the Power Rangers, which we aren't, she'd be the moral support."

"She's the team mascot in your opinion, then?"

"No…" RJ trailed off. "She is an honorary Ranger- or would be, if we were the Power Rangers, which we're not."

"Hm."

"We're not!"

"RJ needs to work on his fibbing skills, huh, Theo?" Lily couldn't help but laugh as she inserted the pizza into the oven. When Theo didn't answer she turned around.

Shortly after becoming Rangers the trio (and later RJ, then Dom) had learned that they could change outfits at a rapid speed- usually they used this ability to change from their daily clothes into their Ranger uniforms but today Theo had used it for a different purpose.

He had changed into a navy suit with an indigo tie, his blue Solar morpher covering his eyes. And he was holding a ball point pen in his hand, cap up.

"Theo, that's a normal pen. You can't use it to erase a person's memories," Lily grinned. Theo remained stoic. "It's worth a shot."

"Shush, Jason is talking again…" Lily redirected the conversation because the two out front were indeed resuming their conversation.

"Well, I'm not seeing any other viable candidates as the Power Rangers."

"They could be hiding in plain sight."

"Like you and the others are?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Jason, we're not the Power Rangers."

"As the current Power Rangers mentor you shouldn't lie, RJ."

"Ommmm… ignoring you…. Ommmmm…"

Theo was still in the MIB position and now RJ was openly trying to meditate. Lily did a face-palm. Then Fran and Dom came in with a lot of groceries. The two newcomers did a double take.

"What's going on?" Dom asked, amused.

"A customer has us almost figured out except he thinks Fran is the Violet Ranger."

"ME?" Fran squeaked. "But I'm not… I'm not…"

"I say we mind-wipe him. By 'we' I mean 'me'."

"Theo…"

"Call me 'T'." Theo pronounced T 'tay' in true MIB fashion. Dom looked the Blue Ranger in his navy suit up and down.

"Looking spiffy… T."

Lily tip-toed over to the kitchen door and peeked out front.

"RJ is talking to a new customer while Jason is eating his meal. We're not missing anything."

"I still say I should use the mind-wipe pen on him."

Just then Casey entered the kitchen, trading his black moped helmet for his red JKP baseball cap. The Red Ranger took a double take at Theo's appearance.

"All right, who let Theo watch the syfy channel again?"

Lily, Dom, and Fran all shrugged. RJ poked his head into the kitchen before Casey could press the issue. The owner of the JKP began, "One Chocolate Anchovy Pizza and… and why is Theo looking like Agent Smith?"

"I am not Agent Smith; I am Agent T."

"Dom, I thought you had learned your lesson about hypnosis!"

"It wasn't me!"

"Theo, er, T thinks Jason should be mind-wiped," Lily informed RJ.

"Why… oh, you guys overheard our conversation?"

Lily, Theo, Dom, and Fran nodded their heads while a confused Casey shook his. RJ smiled and waved a hand at all five.

"Jason was the final middle man when I was getting our morphers… he's been in the know since you three were tots, Lily, Theo, and Casey, and when me, Dom, and Fran were young kids too. We just like to kid each other about it now and again. So there's no need to mind-wipe anyone, Theo."

Theo looked at RJ from over his Solar morpher.

"Not today, there isn't."


End file.
